Cher Papa, chère Maman
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot, post war] Envoyé en colonie de vacances afin d’apprendre à avoir une vie normale, Duo écrit une lettre à ses parents…


Titre : Cher Papa, chère Maman  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Lettre/POV, angst et sap (modérés). J'ai pas corrigé les répétitions parce que c'est une lettre, c'est donc écrit spontanément et « comme il parle ».

Pour Nagisa Moon, qui trouvait dommage que le plot bunny demeure un simple lapin. C'était court, alors pour une fois… Et si ça peut faire plaisir à quelqu'un…  
J'aime pas tellement le résultat final mais bon, tant pis. J'en ai marre de le voir traîner dans mon dossier « en cours ».

PETTITE PRECISION ! ffnet ne permet pas de BARRER DU TEXTE,j'ai donc remplacé la rature de Duo par : #texte#

Résumé : (one shot, post war) Envoyé en colonie de vacances afin d'apprendre à avoir une vie normale, Duo écrit une lettre à ses parents…

-

-

Cher Papa, chère Maman,

-  
Wah, ça fait un peu formel de démarrer comme ça mais bon, on peut pas dire non plus que je vous écrive souvent alors on va faire comme si on avait rien vu, okay ?

Les mono ont dit qu'ils relèveraient le courrier demain matin pour le poster et du coup tout le monde se met à écrire à sa famille, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire pareil. Pas que je sois tellement du genre mouton mais pour une fois que j'ai une excuse… D'ailleurs, la preuve : presque tout le monde écrit une petite carte postale et moi, j'écris une lettre ! Mais c'est aussi parce que je me connais, quand je commence… Que voulez-vous, faut bien remplir le vide, pas vrai ? Et puis une page blanche, c'est un peu comme un silence tangible… Enfin bref… Donc, rassurez-vous, pour l'instant tout se passe bien.

Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que les autres gosses ne sachent pas qui je suis, je me fonds plus dans le décors comme ça, c'est comme si j'étais un ado normal. Enfin, j'avais déjà l'habitude de faire semblant pendant la guerre quand on se planquait dans des écoles. … Je sais, je sais, je _suis_ normal, c'est juste que… enfin, vous savez. Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Tout ça pour dire que c'est une bonne chose qu'ils sachent pas. Je suis moins convaincu pour les mono, par contre… Je comprends (enfin, je suppose) que les « responsables » doivent être au courant, au cas où il y aurait un problème, Quatre m'a bien expliqué tout ça, mais je sais quand même me contrôler ! J'ai l'impression d'être un danger public placé sous surveillance ! Et je suis peut-être dangereux mais je pète pas un câble sans raison non plus ! Enfin rarement. Mais ce qu'il y a c'est qu'ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de se comporter avec moi de façon différente et les autres gosses le remarquent. Je sais pas trop si ça fait « traitement de faveur » ou quoi mais l'un dans l'autre, pour quelque chose qui était censé me permettre de retrouver (trouver tout court serait plus juste, ceci dit) une vie normale, c'est pas trop ça ! Enfin… l'avantage quand même, c'est que ça m'a permis d'avoir une tente pour moi tout seul. Officiellement, c'est parce qu'il y avait pas assez de tentes à deux ou trois places et « par hasard », c'est moi qui me retrouve avec la tente une place. Ce qui est une bonne chose parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec quatre personnes que je peux dormir comme ça, avec une telle proximité.

… Les gars me manquent. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai des gens qui me manquent et qui soient encore en vie… J'espère qu'on aura bientôt l'autorisation de nous revoir. Je sais qu'il a été jugé préférable pour nous de nous séparer, que de rester ensemble nous obligerait à « rester dans un état d'esprit de guerre » et que ça nous aiderait pas à « laisser le passé derrière nous » ni à nous « ouvrir aux autres » mais tout ça, c'est des conneries ! Essayez de comprendre ! On a besoin de rester en contact ! On peut parfaitement se débrouiller seuls mais on a besoin de savoir que les autres sont là, qu'on peut s'appuyer sur eux en cas de problème. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Il nous a fallu du temps, mais maintenant c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne ! J'ai besoin de pouvoir parler à… des gens de _mon_ âge. C'est sympa cette colo de vacances, ouais, mais… les gamins ici, ils sont tous si… jeunes ! Je sais que le but est justement de nous apprendre à avoir seize ans, mais… On a le même âge et pourtant on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas connu la guerre. Ou plutôt qu'ils ne l'ont pas vécue. Ce qui est probablement le cas, en fait. Certains ont peut-être perdu des proches mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour se battre. Eux.

J'espère que Quatre et Relena pourront faire quelque chose, c'est eux qui ont le plus d'influence. Et encore, j'ai entendu dire que même Quatre avait été placé sous tutelle. Une de ses sœurs, je crois. Je suppose que c'est bien pour lui, ça va lui donner l'occasion d'enfin les connaître ! Finalement, y'a que Heero qui se retrouve seul, mais c'est surtout parce que depuis qu'il s'est fait la malle, il reste introuvable…

Ah ! tiens, au fait, juste avant de partir en colo, j'ai reçu les résultats des tests qu'on m'avait fait passer. Paraît que j'ai vachement de potentiel mais que j'ai des lacunes d'un gamin de 10 ans. Il est question de m'envoyer dans un machin spécialisé pour que je rattrape mon retard et que je sois avec d'autres gens de mon niveau mais le psy qu'on m'oblige à voir (et auquel j'ai absolument rien à dire d'ailleurs) dit que ce serait une fois encore me mettre dans une position d'exception et que selon lui il vaudrait mieux que j'aille malgré tout dans un lycée normal, sans sauter de classe. Juste au cas où pour une fois on me demanderait _mon_ avis à moi, j'ai déjà vu à quoi ressemblaient les collèges et lycées pendant la guerre quand on était en planque, alors je veux bien essayer leur truc pour surdoués… Et je dis pas ça que parce que ça me permettrait d'avoir des diplômes et donc de pouvoir me démerder tout seul plus vite. Je suis pas contre apprendre des nouveaux trucs, ça dépend de qui me les enseigne. Me souviens que je détestais aller à l'école sur L2 (hm, j'y suis pas allé longtemps, remarquez) mais j'adorais quand Sœur Helen et Père Maxwell me faisaient travailler après ! Sœur Helen avait une patience d'ange quand elle m'apprenait à lire les mots et j'aimais bien être sur les genoux du Père quand il essayait de me faire écrire. Donc… si vous pouviez en toucher deux mots au psy, ce serait sympa, parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'écoute. Il prend beaucoup de notes, surtout quand je reste silencieux d'ailleurs, ce qui est assez flippant, mais l'un dans l'autre j'ai pas l'impression qu'il entend ce que je dis.

Je suppose que les autres aussi ont eu droit au petit test et je doute pas que ça serait chaud pour Quatre, mais où qu'on m'envoie, est-ce que Trowa pourrait venir avec moi aussi ? Un sur cinq, c'est pas la mer à boire, et c'est pas ça qui nous bousillera plus qu'on ne l'est déjà de toute façon, bien au contraire ! Si vous croyez que c'est facile de s'intégrer quand on #peut faire confiance# connaît personne… Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que Fei a de la chance que Sally ait retrouvé des traces de son clan en Chine. J'espère juste pour lui qu'ils essayeront pas de le marier une seconde fois, parce que dans le genre, la première ça a quand même été un beau gâchis. Et puis me sortez pas que d'être marié à quatorze ou même seize ans c'est quelque chose de normal !

… Okay, je me rends compte que ça fait pas du tout lettre de colonie de vacances ! On recommence…

-

Cher Papa, chère Maman,

-  
Ici, tout va bien ! Je suis bien arrivé, tout se passe bien, je m'amuse bien. Les autres gamins sont plutôt sympa et les mono aussi. La rivière est super grande et l'eau est assez froide mais le paysage est assez beau, ça me rappelle une fois où on avait dû camper après une mission, c'était sympa. C'est la première fois que je fais du canoë kayak et c'est plus crevant que je l'aurais cru ! Pas très difficile en soit même si c'est pas toujours évident de se diriger. Je crois que je serais plus efficace tout seul mais on est par groupe et on manque de coordination. Le travail d'équipe, c'est pas encore ça. Sinon, c'est cool, j'aime bien les repas qu'on prend soit dehors autour d'un grand feu soit dans une immense tente genre réfectoire. La semaine prochaine, on change de coin. Y paraît qu'on va retourner à l'intérieur des terres et monter sur des chameaux ! Ou des dromadaires, je sais plus. Je reste un peu suspicieux sur ce programme, qu'est-ce que viennent foutre des chameaux dans un pays tempéré ? Mais l'idée en elle-même me botte assez bien, je trouve la tête de ces bestioles marrante. Totalement stupide, mais marrante. Faudra que j'en parle à Quatre à l'occasion, on pourra peut-être en faire dans le désert… J'avais trouvé le désert étrangement beau et nostalgique cette fois où on avait atterri chez les Maganacs. Je nous vois bien tous les cinq à dos de chameaux, tiens !

Shinigami sur un chameau… Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que les autres soient pas là, Tro et Fei m'auraient pas raté…

Sinon, ben voilà, on fait quand même pas grand-chose de la journée, c'est un peu bizarre… Pas que je m'ennuie mais je trouve que ça manque un peu d'action…

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous à la maison. Promis, j'essaye de revenir tout bronzé !

Voilà, en écrivant tout petit, j'aurais peut-être réussi à caser ça sur une carte postale…

Portez-vous bien et à bientôt, je vous écrirai peut-être une autre lettre s'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant.

Votre fils à qui vous manquez,

Duo.

-

-

-

Duo plia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea avec précaution dans l'enveloppe qu'Aurore lui avait donnée en même temps que les feuilles et le stylo. Toujours avec soin, il inscrivit les noms des destinataires, de son écriture légèrement maladroite de ces gens qui ont appris à écrire tard. Il colla le timbre, ôta la bande adhésive et referma l'enveloppe, puis rangea précieusement la lettre sous sa veste, près du cœur. Il rassembla ensuite rapidement ses affaires, veillant toujours à ce que son sac soit fait, puis il se leva pour rendre à Aurore son stylo et les feuilles qu'il n'avait pas utilisées, remerciant la jeune fille au passage. Distraitement, il vérifia que sa lettre était toujours là.

Il alla voir les animateurs, se renseignant sur le menu du soir, puis retourna près des tentes et entama une partie de poker avec son groupe d'amis de vacances. Ne tenant pas particulièrement à gagner, il ne compta pas les cartes. De temps à autres, sa main se portait d'elle-même à sa poitrine, tâtant au travers du tissu la lettre qui n'avait pas bougé.

Environ une heure plus tard, les animateurs sonnèrent l'heure du dîner. Sans se presser, Duo se dirigea vers le grand feu autour duquel s'agitaient des adolescents affamés. Il mangea en compagnie des autres, se caressant parfois la poitrine du bout des doigts. Après le dessert, les adolescents s'éparpillèrent et Duo resta encore un instant à regarder le feu. Puis il se leva, s'étira, prit sa lettre et la jeta dans les flammes.

Puisque, bien sûr, il n'avait pas de parent.


End file.
